


Help me - Lams OS (français)

by Melship



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, Laurens is sick, M/M, Revolutionnary set, Washingdad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melship/pseuds/Melship
Summary: John Laurens est malade, ou plus… Il est temps que certaines choses ressortent.





	Help me - Lams OS (français)

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà mon OS sur Hamilton que j'écris pour la première fois.  
> Avant toute chose, oui ils sont censé se vouvoyer mais je n'y arrive pas.  
> L'italique dans les discussion (avec Lafayette) c'est du français.  
> Enjoy et on se voit à la fin.

Alexander soupira, le froid commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir, et faire la guerre avec ce froid n’était pas facile. Il ferma les yeux et pensa alors au soleil chaud des caraïbes afin de se réchauffer mentalement il soupira de nouveau en les rouvrant. Il était sûr que la neige allait finir tomber sur le camp. Il se leva pour aller chercher de la bière. Vraiment, comment ils arrivaient à toujours avoir de la bière quand il fallait ? Ça c’était une bonne question. Mais bon ce soir-là ils fêtaient une victoire sur les anglais, alors s’amuser pouvaient faire du bien. Il prit une pinte que quelqu’un lui servit avant qu’une autre personne ne la lui retire des mains.

\- Merci Alex, c’est beaucoup trop gentil d’avoir était cherché cette bière pour moi. Lui dit une voix familière.

Il se retourna et vit son ami avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et derrières lui Mulligan et Lafayette.

\- Laurens…

Ce dernier rigola, il n’avait pas le cœur à lui dire quoique ce soit. Il était beaucoup trop heureux. Il avait l’impression qu’il souriait moins qu’avant avec lui. Alors le voir comme ça lui faisait plaisir. Il vit John avaler d’un trait la pinte de bière et écarter les bras.

\- TAHDAH.

Alex se contenta de rigoler et d’hausser les épaules. Il passa le bras autour des épaules de son ami qui fut pris d’une quinte de toux.

\- John, je t’avais dit de mieux te couvrir quand tu le pouvais. Tu vas tomber malade après.  
\- _Mon ami_ , dit le seul français de la bande, ne t’en fais pas. John est un grand garçon.

Hamilton soupira encore mais ne dis rien. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, tous les quatre, comme-ci la guerre n’avait pas lieux. Alexander s’inquiétait de voir John tousser assez souvent mais ce dernier lui assurait que tout allait bien.

\- Promets-moi d’aller voir le médecin si ça ne s’arrange pas.  
\- Alex, il sembla hésiter. Je te le promets, dit-il sa voix s’éteignant presque totalement sous son regard.

Hamilton était surpris par sa réaction, il se tourna vers Lafayette et Mulligan qui échangèrent un signe de tête.

\- Laurens, c’est l’heure d’aller dormir.

  
Lafayette se leva et aida son ami à se lever en le soutenant.

  
\- Laf’ je vais bien.  
\- _Oui, oui. Bien sûr._

Alexander les regarda s’éloigner vers leur tente et se tourna vers Mulligan qui regardait ailleurs. Il n’aimait pas ça. Il n’aimait qu’on lui cache des choses. Il se promit d’enquêter plus tard, il les questionnerait. En commençant par Hercules ou Lafayette.

\- Tu vas finir ? demanda-t-il

Hercules baissa les yeux vers sa pinte de bière et lui tendit. Après tout Laurens avait bût la sienne.

***

Laurens se réveilla vraiment mal, il avait chaud et quand il se redressa il eut tout de suite la tête qui tourne. Il patienta quelques secondes assis avant de se lever, et là encore il dut lutter pour garder l’équilibre. Il inspira de grandes bouffées d’air. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir mal, il devait aller chasser avec les autres. Il enfila sa veste et une écharpe, il n’y avait plus personne dans la tente. Il salua quelques soldats sur sa route. Il chercha ses amis dans la foule, il sentait ses jambes se dérober. Il se dit qu’il devrait s’assoir puis il aperçut la chevelure de Lafayette. Il remonta son écharpe sur son nez et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Peut-être que Alex avait raison, il devrait voir le médecin. Il se souvint du regard perçant de son ami sur lui et de l’inquiétude qu’il avait pu y lire. Il détestait ça. Et il savait que c’était pour ça que Lafayette l’avait emmené se coucher juste après. Ils n’avaient pas parlé mais Lafayette lui avait juste dit une phrase qui l’avait hanté toute la nuit.

\- Un jour ça passera.

Ca il en doutait sérieusement mais il n’avait pas eu la force de lui répondre. Les trois hommes étaient assis et discutaient autour d’un repas. Il les rejoignit et s’affala à côté d’eux. Il les salua et remercia Hercules quand il lui tendit une assiette.

\- On pensait que tu n’allais jamais sortir de ton sommeil. Rigola ce dernier.

John sourit et secoua la tête avant de prendre une bouchée, il eut du mal à l’avaler mais il devait manger pour être en forme. Washington passa auprès d’eux et les salua et leur souhaita bonne chance pour la chasse. Il se concentrait pour manger, chose qu’il ne savait pas normale mais il ne voulait pas voir le médecin. Ce n’était surement que de la fatigue. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une main sur ses épaules. En tournant il croisa le regard perçant et inquiet d’Alexander.

\- Laurens ? Tu vas bien.

Il se releva, il put voir la surprise dans les yeux de son ami mais il détourna son regard.

\- Ça va, plus durement que voulu, il se reprit. Bon on va la faire cette partie de chasse ?

Cela faisait un petit moment qu’ils marchaient dans la forêt, ils avaient eu un peu de volaille qu’il portait mais pas de grosses proies. Il espérait que les autres groupes auraient plus de chances. Chaque pas était douloureux, finalement il aurait dû aller le voir, le médecin. Il faisait froid dehors et pourtant il transpirait. Il allait leur dire qu’il rentrait au campement mais un bruit venant des buissons lui fit fermer sa bouche. Il resserra la prise sur son arme, après tout même s’ils ne faisaient que chasser ils pouvaient encore tomber sur des anglais. Ce n’était qu’un cerf, Lafayette le visa. Laurens essaya de se concentrer sur l’action mais tout devint flou et quand le coup de feu retentit il se sentit tomber avant que tout devienne noir.

***

Alexander avait froid, il n’avait qu’une envie, rentrer avec de quoi manger. Il n’avait rien mangé depuis trois jours, sauf ce matin, et il n’avait pas dormit depuis autant de jours pour écrire. Alors oui, il voulait rentrer et manger. Il vit sa chance quand un cerf sortit des buissons. Il échangea un sourire avec Lafayette qui visa et tira et le toucha. Il vit le cerf s’effondrer mais au moment où l’animal toucha le sol c’est un bruit derrière lui qui attira son attention. Les trois hommes se tournèrent au même moment pour voir le quatrième de la bande à terre. Alex fut le plus rapide par terre.

\- Laurens ! Répond moi.

Mais ce dernier ne dit rien, il porta la main sur son front, il la retira directement sous la surprise.

\- Il est brulant.

Il leva les yeux vers Lafayette et Mulligan. Il fallait le ramener au campement et prévenir le médecin.

\- Ce n’est pas possible John. Je t’avais dit d’aller voir le médecin.  
\- Alex, fit doucement Lafayette face à lui, calme toi. On va le ramener au campement. Hercules, prend le cerf. Alexander tu m’aides à le ramener.

Hamilton attrapa un bras de son ami qu’il passa sur son épaule et Lafayette fit de même. Hercules partit devant en trainant le cerf. Alexander et Lafayette repositionnait souvent Laurens et faisaient attention car ils ne voulaient pas le blesser. Une fois au camp ils l’installèrent dans leur tente. Lafayette retira son écharpe et lui mit une couverture. Alexander se mit à côté de la couchette et l’analysa. Il tremblait et pourtant il pouvait voir qu’il transpirait. Il porta une main à son front et quand il la retira John l’attrapa, il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Pourquoi Alex ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi John ? Explique-moi.

Mais John ne répondit pas, il ouvrit grand les yeux et serra la main du brun encore plus fort.

\- John ?  
\- Non, non s’il vous plait.

La peur dans ses yeux fit mal à Alex, il sera sa main doucement pour lui apporter son soutien. John tourna ses yeux terrorisé vers lui. A ce moment-là tout ce que voulait faire Alex était le prendre dans ses bras et le protéger du monde extérieur. Il leva les yeux vers Lafayette qui se mordait la lèvre d’inquiétude. La tente s’ouvrit sur Washington.

\- Hamilton. Lafayette. Que se passe-t-il ?

Les deux hommes se levèrent, Alex entendit son ami gémir quand il dut lui lâcher la main. Il n’osa même pas le regarder. Son regard lui faisant à chaque fois l’effet d’un poignard dans le cœur.

\- Monsieur, dit-il, on était en chasse quand Laurens s’est effondré. Il n’était déjà pas très bien hier soir.

Le général s’approcha de son soldat et se baissa à sa hauteur.

\- Est-ce qu’il a parlé.  
\- Oui, Lafayette inspira, il a l’air d’halluciner.  
\- J’ai envoyé Mulligan cherché le médecin. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Juste à ce moment-là quelqu’un rentra dans la tente et ce que les autres virent ne leur plaisait pas.

\- Général. Le… Le docteur est mort.

Hamilton se sentit tomber de haut quand Hercules dit ces mots.

\- Comment-ça ?  
\- Je l’ai trouvé à la lisière de la forêt, il regarda ses mains ensanglantées, j’ai voulu… Mais je n’ai pas pu.

Washington se pinça l’arête du nez, et se retourna vers ses hommes.

\- Hamilton, il y a une ville pas très loin il devrait y avoir un médecin. Lafayette avec moi. Mulligan vous restez ici.  
\- Bien monsieur, répondirent les trois hommes.

Alexander voulu s’éloigner mais Laurens attrapas son manteau.

\- Aide-moi s’il te plait.  
\- C’est ce que je vais faire.  
\- Reste.  
\- Je vais chercher un médecin.  
\- Non, gémit-il.

Alors Mulligan s’installa près de lui et pris sa main et dans un geste réconfortant lui passa la main dans les cheveux.  
\- Ca va aller John. Il revient très vite.

Alexander jeta un dernier coup d’œil au malade et sortit de la tente avec une nouvelle détermination.

  
***

  
Hercules regardait John s’endormir. Son état empirait et il le savait. Il ne pouvait rien faire et il détestait cela. Regarder un de ses amis dépérir sans rien faire, se sentant inutile. Tout d’un coup les yeux de Laurens s’ouvrir et il se releva tout en tremblant. Il pouvait voir la panique dans ses yeux.

\- A… Alex !  
\- John. Regarde-moi. Alex va revenir bientôt. Il est parti chercher un médecin.

John se retourna vers lui, il était tellement pâle Mulligan allait de nouveau parler mais l’autre soldat lui vomit dessus. Hercules eu un mouvement de recul et jura.

\- Merde.

Il se releva d’un mouvement brusque ce qui causa à John de se replier sur lui-même.

\- Je suis dé… Je suis désolé.

Herc’ se détendit, qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait, jamais il n’avait vu son ami dans un état de détresse pareil. Si, il l’avait vu comme ça une fois. Il soupira et se remis à sa hauteur en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser Laurens. Tu n’as rien fait de mal, ce n’est pas de ta faute.  
\- Si. Il sait. Il est au courant.  
\- De quoi tu parles John.  
\- Mon… mon…

John se détendit et ferma les yeux. Le sang d’Hercules ne fit qu’un tour, il avait peur.

\- John !

Il vérifia sa réparation et se détendit quand il vit qu’il respirait. Mais ce qui l’inquiétait, était la faiblesse de sa respiration. Alors il fit ce qu’il faisait quand il était malade. Il retira la couverture des autres lits et en fit un tas afin de surélever son ami.

\- Courage John. Tout va bien se passer.

Du moins il l’espérait sincèrement.

  
***

  
Alexander accéléra encore la cadence de son cheval. Il devait à tout prit trouver un médecin, il devait aider son meilleur ami. Enfin meilleur ami, il avait été tellement plus avant son mariage avec Eliza, et il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il voulait que cela reprenne, il voulait que ça soit comme avant. Bien sûr il aimait sa femme de tout son cœur, mais Laurens en occupait une très grande partie aussi. Il soupira et se reconcentra. S’il ne s’arrêtait pas il pouvait rentrer avant la nuit tombée, mais c’était dangereux de pousser son cheval et il ne savait pas combien de temps le médecin pourrait chevaucher. Il s’en fichait, pour Laurens. Son ventre gronda, ce n’était pas le moment. Il savait que Washington lui ferait un sermon s’il savait son hygiène de vie des derniers jours. Il accéléra encore la cadence. Le froid commençait à être de plus en plus dur et il ne voulait pas être coincé dans une tempête avant d’avoir ramené un médecin à son camp.

  
***

  
\- Asseyez-vous Lafayette.

Le français s’assit sur la chaise désigné par le général. Franchement rester assis n’était pas pour lui. Il avait besoin de bouger, et cela pouvait se voir par le mouvement nerveux de sa jambe. John était vraiment mal en point et il avait peur que ce dernier meurt.

" _N’y pense pas Laf’. Ne pense surtout pas à ça."_ Se dit-il à lui-même.

_  
_ Washington s’assit juste en face de lui.

_-_ Bien reprenons depuis le début.  
\- _John toussait déjà hier soir. Alex lui avait dit de voir un médecin mais…_  
\- Lafayette ! l’interrompit le général. En anglais s’il-vous-plait.  
\- _Bien sûr._ Je veux dire bien sûr. Lafayette était stressée et cela se voyait car le français reprenait le dessus, et sûrement son accent. John toussait déjà hier soir. Alex lui avait dit de voir un médecin mais il disait qu’il allait bien. Ce matin il avait l’air fatigué, et pendant la chasse il était en arrière à porter le gibier. Ce qui plutôt inhabituel pour lui et tout d’un coup il est tombé. Il a l’air de délirer aussi.

Lafayette avait tout sortit d’un coup en entendant très bien son accent ressortir. Il espérait avoir été clair pour son général. George se pinça l’arête du nez. Le français n’osait pas parler. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du général mais il savait qu’il ne fallait mieux pas l’interrompre quand il était comme ça.

\- Sincèrement je ne pense pas que le fait que Laurens tombe malade et que le médecin meurt peu de temps après soit une coïncidence.

Lafayette y avait pensé, mais si son ami avait été empoisonné alors ils étaient mal. Il espérait qu’Alexander ramène un médecin le plus vite possible.

__-__ Lafayette ?

Le français leva la tête de nouveau vers lui.

\- Anglais.

Il n’avait même pas fait attention qu’il réfléchissait à voix haute et en français. Le général repris.

\- Bien. Je pense que seulement lui-même était visé car c’est le seul à être malade. Mais c’est que quelqu’un dans le camp l’a empoisonné. On a un espion ici. Une idée de qui cela peut-être.

  
Lafayette réfléchit à la soirée de la veille. John s’était lui-même servit son repas donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il essaya de se souvenir

  
_"Allez Lafayette. Tu peux le faire."_

Tout d’un coup un flash le parcouru. Une seule chose pouvait l’avoir empoisonné. Son estomac sembla chuter dans ses talons à toute vitesse et il fut pris de nausée.

\- Lafayette. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

L’homme releva la tête d’un coup et rencontra les yeux inquiets de son général. Non ça n’allait pas. Ça n’allait vraiment pas. Ce n’était vraiment pas bon. Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

\- Lafayette !

Washington le sortit de ses pensées.

_- _Ce n’est pas bon du tout général. C’est très très mauvais .__ Alex…  
\- De quoi Alex.  
\- Il a bu la bière d’Alexander.

  
***

  
Washington demanda à son homme de développer où il voulait en venir.

\- Ok Lafayette. Je pense que j’ai besoin de plus d’explication. Le français ouvrit sa bouche et il leva la main devant lui. En anglais.

Ce n’est pas qu’il n’aimait pas le français mais il n’y comprenait rien. Et pourtant il avait essayé d’apprendre. Lafayette referma la bouche et sembla chercher ses mots. Son homme avait fait des progrès en anglais. Mais dans la panique son accent était accentué et sa langue maternelle reprenait le dessus.

\- Le seul moment où John a bu quelque chose d’individuel et qui ne venait pas de lui directement c’est quand il a bu la bière d’Alexander.

George se sentit pâlir en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. Et il avait envoyé bras droit sans surveillance et sans compagnie. Il se leva tout d’un coup faisant sursauter le français.

\- Votre tente. Maintenant.

Le général sortit sans attendre et traversa le camp en saluant les soldats autour d’eux. Une bonne partie de la journée était maintenant passé et il savait que Hamilton avait surement déjà atteint la ville à côté ou, si ce n’était pas le cas il le ferait bientôt. Il savait aussi qu’il ramènerait le médecin aussi tôt. En espérant qu’il y arrive. Il rentra dans la tente et vit Mulligan tourner la tête vers lui. Ce dernier posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu’il ne fasse pas de bruit. George décida de ne pas se formaliser de cela. Après tout Laurens dormait, il avait même l’air de dormir paisiblement. Hercules se leva et se dirigea à l’entrée de la tente.

\- Désolé votre Excellence, chuchota le jeune homme, je ne voulais pas être irrespectueux. C’est juste qu’il dort enfin.  
\- Je comprends Mulligan.

Lafayette rentra juste à ce moment-là dans la tente en se faisant discret.

\- Alors ? demanda l’apprenti couturier.  
\- Hamilton était sûrement celui visé par l’empoisonnement.

Il put voir Mulligan devenir pâle comme Lafayette juste avant, mais il se ressaisit très vite avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Très bien. Que faisons-nous en attendant.  
\- Il faut attendre que Hamilton revienne avec un médecin. En parlant de Hamilton, savez-vous qui à servit lui bière hier soir.  
\- Non monsieur.  
\- Bien Lafayette et vous vous allez enquêter sur le camp. Mais ne paressez pas trop suspicieux. Si l’empoisonneur ne sait pas encore ce qui ce passe, alors il ne faut pas l’effrayer.

Il tourna sa tête vers le jeune Laurens et soupira. Il n’allait pas le laisser, et il pouvait voir les deux hommes jeter des coups d’œil anxieux à ce dernier.

\- Je veillerai sur lui. Rompez.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la tente et lui se retourna vers le jeune John Laurens, son deuxième aide-de-camp après Hamilton sous les conseils de ce dernier. Hamilton avait dû partir pour une mission et il avait proposé au général de prendre Laurens en remplacement. Et ce dernier était très bon. Il avait appris à l’aimer et avait construit un lien avec lui. Il n’était pas aussi fort qu’avec Hamilton ou Lafayette avec qui il passait la plupart de son temps mais il était là. Le général soupira, l’amitié qui liait ses quatre hommes était vraiment très forte, il devenait même attaché à Mulligan. Une chose était sûr, s’ils survivaient après la révolution, ils feraient de grande choses ensemble. Et il avait même une idée à leur proposer. Mais pour cela il fallait qu’ils gagnent et survivent. Il soupira, ce n’était pas bon qu’il s’attache comme ça à eux. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Il observa le jeune homme en face de lui qui dormait mais celui-ci se replia sur lui-même et gémit. Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux.

" Non je ne dois pas."

  
***

  
_Les lettres n’étaient plus là où ils les avaient cachés. Il venait de rentrer sous la permission du général et à la demande de son père et bien que cela lui faisait très mal de laisser le camp, la révolution et ses amis il ne pouvait pas désobéir. La première chose qu’il avait fait été d’aller dans sa chambre pour relire les lettre qu’Alexander lui avait envoyé et qu’il avait caché à l’abri de son père. Enfin c’est ce qu’il avait cru. Il entendit un bruit à la porte de sa chambre. Il vit son père, les yeux noirs de colères et dans sa main, les lettres. Il se tendit en se rendant compte de ce qui se passait._

_« Non. Non impossible. Il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas. Idiot tu n’aurais pas dû les laisser là. »_

_Son père s’approcha de lui, il sentait l’alcool à plein nez. Une chose était à savoir Henry Laurens n’était pas un homme de cœur. C’était un vendeur d’esclave, ce qui répugnait John, un alcoolique et il avait la main facile sur ses enfants. John recula par reflexe._

_« Allez Laurens, tu es un soldat. Ce n’est pas lui qui devrait te faire peur. Ça devrait être le contraire. »_

_Mais rien n’y faisait, il inspira profondément et se releva pour lui faire face._

___-__ C’est ça que tu cherches fiston. _

_John savait qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il _ _réponde. Il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux._ _ _

_\- Rends-les-moi. Tu n’as pas à les lire._

_Le père de John pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il laissa les lettres tomber au sol._

_\- Ramasse-les._

_Le cerveau de John lui criait de ne pas le faire. Mais c’était bien trop précieux à ses yeux alors il se baissa et commença à les ramasser. C’est alors qu’il fut projeté contre le mur par un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il grogna mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de mettre les lettres dans son uniforme. Il reçut alors un autre coup dans l’estomac._

_\- Alors soldat on ne réplique pas._

_« Ne le fait surtout pas Laurens. Il ne le mérite pas. Contente-toi de rentrer au camp. »_

_\- Une honte. Un pêcheur. Voilà ce que tu es. Je pourrais te faire tuer comme ça._

_Son père le refrappa, cette fois-ci le coup fut si fort qu’il perdit son souffle. Le plus vieux des hommes s’agenouilla et lui attrapa les cheveux._

_\- Dis-moi John. Ce n’est pas lui qui est marié à une femme. Même lui ne veut pas de toi._

_John repoussa son père. Il ne savait pas. Il n’avait pas le droit de lui dire quoique ce soit. Il voulait juste retourner à son camp. Passer du temps avec Hercules et Lafayette. Mais aussi avec Alexander. Il fixa son père dans les yeux près à se battre._

_\- Vraiment John. Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te tuer maintenant._

_\- Si tu essayes je le ferai avant._

_Il ne l’avait pas vu, il n’avait pas vu son poing partir et atterrir au niveau de sa gorge. Il recula et respira, ou du moins essaya._

_\- Doucement fiston. Je pense que tu oublies à qui tu parles._

_Au non il ne l’oubliait pas, comment pourrait-il. Son nom en était un rappel constant. Il s’appuya contre le mur. S’il le devait il utilisera son arme. Non il ne devait pas. Ça lui retombera dessus._

_\- Je dois retourner sur le terrain._   
_\- Et sont-ils au courant. Peut-être que je devrai leur rendre visite. Le sourire de son père se fit méchant. Peut-être que je devrais rendre visite à ton cher Alexander._

_Et là John fit quelque chose de très stupide. Il se jeta sur son père. Il le tacla à terre et le frappa. Puis il se reprit et se releva._

_\- Ne t’approche jamais de lui. Tu as compris ? Ni de lui, ni du camp, ni de moi._   
_Avec cela il sortit de sa chambre._

_\- Si tu pars, je te renie._

_Il ne dit rien, ça lui allait très bien comme ça._

_La scène se changea Alexander se tenait en face de lui, de la colère sur son visage. A ces côtés se tenait ses deux autres amis._

_\- Vraiment Laurens. Tu me fais honte. Comment as-tu osez ! Tu n’es rien pour moi. Pour nous. Idiot ! Monstre !_

_Laurens pleurait. Il les regardait s’éloigner de lui. Non, il voulait qu’ils restent._

_\- Non ne partez pas. Je suis désolé._

_Son père avait raison. Il rattrapa Hamilton et lui attrapa sa manche._

_\- Alex, s’il-te-plait._

_Ce qu’il vit sur son visage lui fit aussi mal qu’une balle. Il le repoussa. Il ne dit rien mais la colère et le dégout sur son visage lui suffisait. Et alors son père prit Hamilton et ses amis par l’épaule et s’en alla avec eux le laissant seul dans le noir. Seul comme il le détestait, comme il devrait finir et comme il finirait sûrement. Tout d’un coup il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il essayait mais n’y arrivait pas. Tout d’un coup son père arriva de nouveau et l’empoigna. Il commença à se débattre._

_\- Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Lâche-moi._

_Quelqu’un appelait son nom. La voix qui sortait de son père n’était pas celle de son père. Non c’était une voix qu’il connaissait. Une voix ferme mais rassurante._

\- Laurens ! JOHN LAURENS !

Il ouvrit d’un coup les yeux et se releva avant de vomir et tousser du sang. Il tremblait, il avait chaud et froid mais aussi peur. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et tomba du lit.

\- Non ! Je suis désolé.

  
***

  
Georges avait vu John se replier sur lui-même, il avait commencé à lui caresser les cheveux. Il pouvait voir à quel point les rêves du jeune homme étaient troublés. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire alors il se contenta de lui passer une main dans ses cheveux. C’est quand le garçon commença à plus s’agiter dans son sommeil qu’il considéra que le réveiller serait une bonne idée.

__-__ Non ne partez pas. Je suis désolé. Fit Laurens. Alex, s’il-te-plait.

Et tout d’un coup le jeune garçon ne respirait plus aussi bien. C’est alors qu’il décida de le réveiller. Il empoigna fermement mais en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal mais Laurens se débâtit sous son emprise. Il l’appelait.

\- Laurens ! JOHN LAURENS !

Alors le jeune homme se réveilla d’un coup et se libéra de son emprise. Il le laissa se relever et le vit vomir et tousser du sang. Il se sentit mal quand juste après il tremblait. Il lui toucha l’épaule mais le soldat sursauta et tomba du lit.

\- Non ! Je suis désolé.

Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert avec de la peur. Il replia ses genoux sur lui-même. Alors Washington comprit, il n’était pas sorti de son rêve. Il délirait encore. Il se leva et s’approcha de lui mais John ne fit que reculer.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais que c’est ma faute.

George soupira, pas parce qu’il était en colère mais parce qu’il était fatigué. Fatigué de la guerre, fatigué de ne pas pouvoir garder ses hommes sain et sauf. Il s’assit en face de lui.

\- Laurens. Regardez-moi.

Le jeune soldat s’obstinait à ne pas le regarder. Il tremblait.

\- Laurens, vous n’avez rien fait de mal.

Il approcha sa main et la posa sur son bras.

\- Ça va aller John.

Le soldat leva la tête vers lui à la mention de son prénom. Il sembla enfin réaliser qui était en face de lui.

\- Votre… Votre Excellence. Je suis désolé.

Il pouvait voir la honte dans les yeux du soldat. Alors il se plaça à ses côtés et passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune soldat.

\- Mon Dieu.

Il était brulant. John se laissa aller contre lui et fini par s’endormir de nouveau décida de rester un peu comme ça. Il fut surpris de voir Lafayette et Mulligan rentrer dans la tente. Le premier leva un sourcil un sourire en coin naissant sur ses lèvres.

  
***

  
Hercules et Lafayette savait au moins une chose, tous les soldats étaient là. Ils n’avaient pas divulgués la mort du médecin pour ne pas affoler le tueur. Ils avaient fait comme-ci rien n’était arrivé. Au moins ils pourraient attraper celui qui avait fait ça et Dieu lui vienne en aide parce que Lafayette, lui et Alexander allait s’en occuper comme il faut. Mais pour l’instant, à sa grande frustration, ils devaient attendre et être discret. Ils retournaient à leur tente pour faire part de leur trouvaille au général. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il le vit par terre Laurens endormit contre lui. Il se retourna vers Lafayette et à sa tête il pouvait voir qu’il enregistrait cette image bien profondément dans son esprit. Il fallait dire que c’était assez surprenant. Washington leur lança un regard qui leur faisait comprendre qu’il ne fallait faire aucune remarque. Il se leva et porta John dans un lit propre mais quand il s’éloigna ce dernier attrapa sa main. Hercules ne put s’empêcher de sourire quand le général décida de rester à côté du soldat. Il échangea un regard avec Lafayette qui ne cachait plus son sourire. Les deux s’approchèrent du général et s’assirent.

\- Personne n’est manquant aujourd’hui. J’ai demandé à votre garde personnelle de surveiller les entrées et les sorties du camp. Fit Lafayette.

Les deux hommes avaient décidé que c’était le meilleur moyen de garder un œil sur les soldats.

\- Vous avez bien fais. Maintenant il faut espérer que Hamilton revienne vite.

Washington se leva et leur dit de rester avec Laurens et de venir le chercher au moindre souci ou dès qu’Alexander reviendrais. Avec ça il quitta la tente. Un silence lourd tomba, ils ne pouvaient rien faire mais au bout d’un moment Hercules en eu marre.

\- Je vais chercher à manger et de l’eau. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Bien. J’en ramènerai pour John.

Il sortit de la tente ne tenant plus.

  
***

  
Lafayette regarda John dormir. Son sommeil était paisible et pourtant il tremblait de froid malgré les couvertures sur lui et le fait qu’il transpirait. Il avait vraiment peur que son ami meurt, il espérait que ça n’arrive pas.

\- Courage John ça va aller.  
\- Non, ça n’ira plus jamais _ _._ _

Il sursauta à la voix de son ami. Elle était faible, rappeuse. Il attrapa la gourde d’eau qui était près de lui et la tendit à son ami.

\- Tu dois boire _mon ami_.  
\- Je ne veux pas. Ça fait mal.  
\- Laurens ! Bois.

Le malade sursauta, Lafayette s’en voulu d’avoir été dur avec lui mais il le connaissait et il savait qu’il était têtu. Ils étaient tous semblables, c’est pour ça que leur amitié marchait aussi bien.

\- Désolé John. Mais c’est dangereux si tu ne bois pas.

Alors il prit la gourde, Lafayette regarda satisfait alors que John buvait de l’eau. Mais il pouvait voir que ça lui faisait mal, il récupéra la gourde après quelques gorgées.

\- Bien, pourquoi ça n’ira plus ?  
\- C’est mon père. Il sait.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il sait ?  
\- Alexander va me haïr maintenant.

Alors Laurens se mit à pleurer. Le français le prit dans les bras. Il avait l’impression de revenir le soir après la cérémonie de mariage où Laurens ayant trop bu avait craqué et vidé son sac par rapport à Alexander et aux lettres. Ce soir-là Lafayette avait compris le lien qui unissait ses deux amis. John avait eu peur de sa réaction et de celle d’Hercules, il leur avait présenté des excuses en disant que l’alcool lui avait fait dire ça. Mais les deux hommes l’avaient rassuré, qui étaient-t-ils pour juger, après tout l’amour c’est l’amour.

\- John. Jamais Alex ne te détestera.  
\- S’il savait ce que j’ai fait si.  
\- Et qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? essaya de savoir Lafayette pour aider son ami.

John se tendit dans ses bras et se dégagea de son emprise. Il le regarda avec de la méfiance dans les yeux. Le cœur de Laf’ se serra. Puis John regarda derrière lui, Lafayette fit de même mais ne vit rien.

\- John ?

Le soldat se leva hors du lit. Il ne portait plus sa veste. Lafayette ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- John, tu devrais rester dans le lit.

Il ne sembla pas l’entendre au lieu de ça il sourit.

\- Tu ne m’en veux pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que non John, répondit Lafayette même s’il sentait qu’il ne lui parlait pas.

Alors John tomba à genoux et Lafayette se précipita à ses côtés.

\- John ?  
John commença à pleurer. Le français ne savait ce qu’il voyait mais il savait que ça le terrifiait. Il pouvait avoir son idée.

\- Alex s’il-te-plaît, il tourna la tête. Lafayette, Hercules. Ne me laissez pas.

Sa voix se brisa, il les appelait, il leur demandait de ne pas l’abandonner. Alors Lafayette se plaça devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- John, regarde-moi. Je suis là. Je ne t’abandonnerai pas. Je te le promets. Alex et Hercules non plus. Ok ?

John sembla retrouver peu à peu ses esprits. Il regarda Lafayette comme-ci il venait d’apparaitre.

\- Promis ?

_Le cœur de Lafayette se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Lui qui avait l’habitude de voir son ami affronter les soldats sans peur, affronter n’importe quoi sans peur. Et là, il avait l’air si petit, si effrayé, comme un enfant._

_\- Promis mon ami. Maintenant il est temps de te remettre au lit._

_Lafayette aida John en le soutenant et le raccompagna._

_\- Oh oh._

_Le soldat se pencha et vomit avant de tomber. Lafayette inquiet vérifia. Il respirait toujours, mais plus difficilement. Hercules revint avec de la nourriture et de l’eau._

  
***

  
Alexander arriva au moment où la nuit tombait sur le camp. Il avait fait au plus vite et avait trainé le médecin. Il ne s’était arrêté que le temps que le médecin récupère ses affaires et ils étaient repartis aussi vite. Le médecin avait tout de suite réagit quand il a su qu’il venait de la part du général Washington.  
Il descendit du cheval, aida le médecin à descendre et l’accompagna dans la tente tout en lui expliquant ce qui se passait. La vue de son ami lui brisa le cœur. Il était pâle, tremblant et ressemblait à un enfant. Il était éveillé, dans son regard juste de la peur et de la douleur. Il s’approcha et s’agenouilla, il passa une main sur son front.

_-_ Hey John. Le médecin est là.  
\- Alex, il lui sourit, je suis désolé.  
\- De quoi ?

Le médecin posa une main sur l’épaule du jeune homme.

\- J’ai besoin que vous me laissiez la place.

Alexander se recula même s’il ne le voulait pas.

\- Je vais chercher le général, fit Lafayette.

Le médecin ausculta Laurens _ _._ _

\- Il est tombé malade, mais a été empoisonné. Je pense que la maladie l’a rendu plus faible.  
\- Il va s’en sortir ? demande Alex.  
\- Pour ça il faut savoir ce qu’il a ingéré. Mais je peux lui donner des médicaments pour la maladie qu’il avait à la base.

Le médecin s’approcha pour lui donner des médicaments mais le malade se recula et se débattit.

\- J’aurais besoin que vous m’aidiez.

Hamilton se retourna vers Hercules, ce dernier acquiesça. Il attrapa ses épaules et bras pendant que l’apprenti couturier lui attrapait ses jambes. Laurens le regarda avec un regard de trahison. C’est ça, il le trahissait pour lui. Alex détourna le regard ne pouvant le soutenir.

\- C’est pour ton bien. Il faut que tu le prennes.

John fini par avaler les médicaments, au même moment le général arriva. Il discuta avec le médecin qu’il prit à part. Alexander s’agenouilla de nouveau près de Laurens, d’une prise faible il lui prit la main.

\- Ça fait mal Alex.  
\- Ssssh, il lui caressa les cheveux, on va trouver qui t’as empoisonné je te le promets.

Il leva la tête vers Lafayette et Hercules qui regardèrent ailleurs, il fronça les sourcils, c’était suspect.

\- Alexander, il faut qu’on parle fit Hercules.

Ce dernier compris que c’était grave à l’intonation de la voix de son ami, mais aussi à l'utilisation complet de son nom.. Il libéra sa main de celle de John et les suivit au fond de la tente. Washington les rejoignit, il le salua et reporta son attention sur ses amis.

\- On a appris quelque chose, commença Lafayette. Ça ne va pas te plaire.

Alexander se tendit mais ne dit rien. Pour une fois il allait écouter le conseil que Burr lui avait donné le jour de leur rencontre, de leur rencontre à tous.

\- Celui qui a empoisonné John, c’est toi qu’il voulait empoisonner.

Le sang de Hamilton ne fit qu’un tour.

\- Comment ça ?

Il savait que son ton était froid et dur.

\- Quand John a bu ta bière c’est à ce moment-là qu’il a été empoisonné.

Ce fut comme une claque pour lui. Comment-ça quand il a bu **sa** bière ? Il avait trinqué pour lui. Il fit les cents pas dans la tente. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il ne pouvait pas se dire que son meilleur ami, voire plus, était dans cet état-là **à cause de lui.**

\- A… Alex ?

Alex se retourna vers John sa colère au maximum.

\- Quoi ?

Il savait qu’il avait parlé trop durement et froidement, il vit son ami se replier sur lui-même.

\- Je…  
\- Tu quoi Laurens ? Pourquoi tu as bu ma bière hein ? Vraiment tu ne pouvais pas t’en empêcher ?

En parlant il s’était rapproché de lui. Le volume de sa voix avait grimpé. John se faisait tout petit. Alors deux personnes se placèrent devant lui et quelqu’un derrière lui plaça une main sur son épaule. Encore énervé il se retourna face au général.

\- Ca suffit Hamilton.

Il se retourna tentant de l’ignorer mais deux plus grandes personnes lui bloquèrent la route.

\- _Non, tu lui as fait beaucoup trop peur._

Alors sa colère redescendit en voyant Laurens, effrayé, tremblant. Il lui rappelait lui-même quand il était enfant.

\- John.

Mais ce dernier détourna la tête.

\- Juste laisse-moi.

Il essaya de cacher l’expression de tristesse qui apparut sur son visage. Il se détourna alors de ses amis et se dirigea vers la sortie.

__-__ Idiot. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même mais John l’avait bien entendu ce qui lui fit encore plus mal.

L’air froid lui fit du bien. Il commença à marcher quand quelqu’un le rattrapa.

_\- Tu l’as vraiment blessé tu sais ça ?_  
\- _Je sais. Je ne voulais pas. La colère à prit le dessus. Je m’en veux._  
_\- Et ton dernier mot._  
_\- C’était pour moi. Je ne voulais qu’il l’entende._

  
Lafayette soupira. Il s’arrêta un moment et Alexander fit de même.

  
\- _Et puis-je savoir où tu vas._  
_\- Je me souviens de qui m’a servis ma bière._

Hamilton savait que son ami français pouvait être effrayant mais le sourire qu’il fit à ce moment le fit frissonner. A moins que ce soit le froid. Ils rentrèrent dans une des tentes.

\- Vous allez quelque part soldat.

Un jeune soldat d’une vingtaine d’année pâlit en les voyants. Il se dit que son heure était venue.

  
***

  
Hercules était seul avec John et le général. Ce dernier se tenait un peu plus éloigné.

_-_ Il me haï. J’avais raison.  
\- John, il ne te haïs pas. Il avait tort de te crier dessus mais il ne te haïs pas.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Jamais il ne pourrait te haïr.  
\- Même après les lettres, le mariage.

Hercules leva les yeux vers le général, le supérieur fit comme s’il n’écoutait pas.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Mon père les a trouvés.  
\- Je vois, soupira Mulligan.  
\- Jamais il ne me pardonnera.  
\- Je te le dis. Il ne peut pas t’en vouloir.

Hercules leva les yeux vers le général, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait à la déclaration du soldat. Ce dernier soupira.

\- Je comprends maintenant. Ne vous en faites pas Laurens. Il ne vous en voudra pas.

L’apprenti tailleur fut surpris, Washington se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de détourner son attention vers l’entrée de la tente. Hercules se retourna pour voir Lafayette un sourire mauvais suivi de Hamilton, une expression sur le visage à faire peur, qui trainait quelqu’un.

\- J’ai trouvé notre petit ami. Je pense qu’on peut décider quoi faire de lui.

Au sourire de l’aide-de-camp le soldat couina.

\- Attend Alex, il doit d’abord nous dire ce qu’il a administré à John.

  
***

  
Le traitre avait passé un sal quart d’heure, il avait sûrement regretté son action dès le moment où il avait donné le nom du poison. Même le général lui avait sûrement fait plus peur qu’auparavant. Maintenant Alexander était au côté de son amant, le médecin était partit, sous l’escorte de Lafayette et du général, chercher l’antidote dans la tente du traitre. Alexander était assis à la tête du lit, la tête de John sur les genoux et lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé John. Jamais je n’aurais dû m’énerver sur toi. Tu ne le mérite pas. J’étais en colère mais pas contre toi.  
\- Pourtant je le mérite.

Son souffle se coupa, pourquoi est-ce qu’il disait ça ? Jamais Laurens ne mériterai ça.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Jamais tu ne mériterais ça. Tu comprends ?  
\- Mais mon père.

Alex se tendit à la mention du père de Laurens, ils en avaient déjà discuté et il savait très bien comment Laurens se sentait mal auprès de lui, et qu’il avait subi certaines choses.

\- Mon père a trouvé les lettres.

Alexander se tendit de nouveau, non il ne fallait pas. John risquerait de penser qu’il lui en voulait. Alors il se détendit.

\- Ne t’en fais pas. Il ne pourra rien faire.

Et il ne mentait pas. Il doutait que le père de Laurens ne fasse quoi que ce soit. John prit sa main.

\- Ce n’est pas grave Alex. C’est de ma faute, mais tout ça c’est bientôt fini. Tout ira bien à partir de maintenant.

Et tout d’un coup la prise de Laurens se desserra, il n’entendit plus sa respiration si réconfortante.

\- Laurens ? demanda-t-il avec une petite voix. Laurens ? La panique se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

Il le secoua mais il ne bougea pas. Alors la panique pris le dessus sur le si intelligent Alexander Hamilton. Il s’agenouilla à côté du lit et secoua l’autre soldat.

\- John réveille toi. John ! S’il-te-plaît ! JOHN LAURENS !

Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues mais il n’y prêta pas attention. Puis des bras le tirèrent de là où il était. Il avait envie de se débattre mais la prise était ferme, puis il se retourna pour voir le général. Il ne voulait pas qu’il le voit dans cet état de détresse. Mais George l’attira contre lui, il se laissa aller.

\- Ca va aller fiston. Laurens va s’en sortir.  
\- Il le faut papa.

Ce mot lui avait échappé mais Washington n’avait pas l’air de s’en offusquer. Alors il continua de pleurer dans les bras de son général.

  
***

  
Laurens se réveilla avec l’impression de s’être prit une balle, voir même plusieurs. Il ouvrit les yeux les yeux mais les refermas directement sous la douleur. Il gémit avant de rouvrir les yeux doucement. Il tourna la tête pour voir quatre yeux le regarder. Il prit quelques temps pour analyser les deux personnes.

\- Lafayette ? Hercules ?

Il avait la gorge sèche et chaque mot lui faisaient mal. Hercules lui tendit de l’eau sans qu’il ait besoin de lui demander. Il le remercia d’un hochement de tête. Le liquide lui fit le plus grand bien. Après avoir tout vidé il se retourna vers ses deux amis et leur sourit. Alors il vit que ces derniers avaient les yeux brillaient.

\- Je…

Il ne put continuer, car le français le prit dans ses bras.

\- _Mon ami. On a eu si peur. Ne refais plus jamais ça. Nous tenons trop à toi pour cela. Je t’en prie ne meurs pas._  
\- Laf’… commença John mais il avait le souffle coupé.

Hercules posa une main sur l’épaule du jeune français.

\- Lafayette, anglais. En plus je pense que tu l’étouffe.

Lafayette se retira et son expression fit rigoler John.

\- Désolé John. Je veux dire, désolé John.

John rigola de nouveau mais toussa.

\- Vous ne vous en faites pas je vais bien.

Hercules le serra rapidement dans ses bras.

\- Content que tu ailles mieux. Je vais chercher le médecin. Il m’a demandé de venir le chercher quand tu serais réveillé.

Sur ces mots il se leva après avoir serré l’épaule de John une dernière fois. John se rallongea et quelque chose tiqua dans sa tête. Une certaines peur s’installa en lui.

\- Laf’ ?  
\- Oui, mon ami ?  
\- Où ? Où est Alex ?

Il ne put pas manquer le sourire de son ami. Pourquoi ce sourire ? Alexander ne le détestait donc pas ?

\- Washington l’a obligé à aller dormir. Tu es resté endormi pendant deux jours. Il refusait de manger ou dormir. Alors le général l’a emmené dans sa tente et lui a donné l’ordre d’avaler quelque chose et de se reposer. Et vu qu’il n’est pas encore revenu je pense qu’il a fini par s’endormir.

John ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Alexander lui avait fait la morale car il n’allait voir un médecin. Mais Alex prenait encore moins soin de sa santé.

\- On a tous était très inquiet mais Alexander en est presque devenu malade. John, tu as failli mourir. Heureusement que nous sommes arrivé à temps. On a eu si peur.

Le cœur de John se brisa, voir son ami dans une telle détresse lui était insupportable.

\- Je vais bien Lafayette. Regarde.

Il se rassit et essaya de se lever mais fut pris d’un vertige. Il se rallongea.

\- Enfin presque. Mais je suis en vie c’est le principal.  
\- Tu as raison. Sourit Lafayette d’un sourire triste.

Le docteur rentra dans la tente à ce moment-là et l’inspecta.

\- Ca va aller. Vous allez vous rétablir. Encore un peu de repose et vous serez de nouveau sur pied.

John, Lafayette et Hercules le remercièrent. Lafayette se leva et donna un coup de coude à Hercules.

\- On doit y aller. Nous reviendrons vite John.

Lafayette lui adressa un clin d’œil qui l’intrigua. Le français poussa littéralement le tailleur hors de la tente en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l’oreille. John soupira et se rassit. Il avait envie de se lever et de bouger. De voir Alex, mais ce dernier était sûrement encore endormi. Et franchement cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de bouger. Alors il essaya de se lever, doucement mais sûrement. Une fois debout il vacilla mais réussit à rester debout. Il fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois…. Il allait presque atteindre la sortie de la tente quand il sentit ses jambes se dérober. Il se sentit chuter mais pas toucher le sol. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard du général. Il était vraiment impressionnant.

\- Votre excellence ?  
\- Et où donc pensez-vous aller jeune homme ?  
\- Dehors ?

John se maudit intérieurement. C’était une réponse stupide mais la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Le général le raccompagna sur son lit et une fois allongé il put voir Alex dans le fond. Mais il restait en retrait et évitait son regard. John reporta son regard sur le général.

\- Désolé votre excellence.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas Laurens. Reposez-vous. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur. Content que vous allez mieux. Il tourna son regard vers Hamilton. Je vais vous laissez. Et surtout restez au lit.  
Dans un mouvement de manteau le chef de l’armée quitta la tente. Un silence gêné s’installa entre eux deux. John ne finit par le regarder. Il avait moins de cernes et semblait reposé mais pourtant il était tendu.  
\- Tu vas rester dans le fond ou tu vas venir ? demanda John un peu plus brutalement qu’il ne l’avait voulu.  
Alexander leva les yeux vers lui, il fut surpris d’y voir du soulagement mais aussi de la tristesse. Pourquoi de la tristesse ? Alors le soldat s’approcha de lui et s’arrêta à quelques pas de son lit.  
\- Laurens, je…  
\- Tu quoi ?

Une chose était sûre, John Laurens ne s’attendait pas à voir Alexander Hamilton le prendre dans ses bras, ou plutôt se jeter dans ses bras. Il resta sans rien faire quelques secondes avant de serrer Alex dans ses bras.

\- Laurens je suis tellement désolé. Jamais au grand jamais tu n’aurais dû subir ça à ma place. Tu ne méritais pas de souffrir comme ça.

John se plaça en face de son ami et attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ce n’était pas de ta faute Alexander. Et jamais je n’aurais pu te voir comme ça. Je t’…

Il s’arrêta. Non il ne devait pas dire quoi que ce soit. Alexander était marié. Mais il ne pouvait pas combattre ses sentiments pour lui. Il se mordit a lèvre inférieur, lâcha le visage d’Alexander et baissa la tête.

\- Merde.  
\- John regarde de moi.

Il sentit la main d’Alexander, chaude et douce, lever son menton. Il croisa son regard et eu le souffle coupé. Cela était rare qu’ils soient à la même hauteur, il fallait dire qu’Alexander était petit, un peu trop à son gout. Ce dernier lui sourit, un sourire doux et heureux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Moi aussi John. Moi aussi John.

Et sur ces mots il l’embrassa.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
> J'ai hésité à tuer Laurens mais non ça ne l'aurait pas fait alors il survit (il le mérite aussi).  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
> Mel.


End file.
